Under-Ed
by JimmyJones12
Summary: After the events of the Big Picture Show, Eddy assembles Double D and Ed for a camping trip to a prime resort location, Mt. Ebott. Little do they know that their real adventure lies under the mountain, rather than on it. Will the Eds get a happy ending? Or, will someone else inherit their power, and show the true meaning of this world?
1. Once Upon An Ed

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

MT. EBOTT

201X

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

Starring: Eddy "Skipper," Edd "Marion," and Ed "Horace" in...

A fanfic dedicated to the greatness of Antonucci and Toby Fox

Inside a crowded, sub-urban bus, there were three young boys seated together.

One wore a bowling shirt colored solid yellow with a red stripe. He wore light blue pants, and his red cutting edge, new looking shoes, reflected an expensive personality. But, that was not as true as you might think. He was also rather small and looked like he had not hit his growth spurt for his age. This boy was sitting next to another, a somewhat nervous looking, and academic fellow.

This boy wore an orange shirt, purple shorts, and red socks along with blue shoes and a black "sock" as it so called with two small white stripes on his head. He was a happy medium in size.

The final boy on the outside of the seat was a tall and cheerful fellow. He wore a large green jacket, a shirt that had red and white stripes that went all the way down horizontally. His jeans were a faded blue and quite baggy, and even sagged down to his black shoes.

"Urrrr, ahhhhhhh~! When're we gonna get there, Double D?" The small bowler shirt boy yawned and asked, looking over at his nervous companion.

Double D clutched the seat as he held on onto the very bumpy and sporadic moving bus. 'Gyuagh! Curse public transportation' he thought to himself before turning to his companion and answering, "Well, I estimate that since it's been an hour since we got ON the bus... Accounting for this bus's mileage, the road signs we passed earlier, and our time of getting on... We've still got a half hour if my calculations are correct, Eddy" Double D did the mental math all while holding a finger to his mouth. Eddy groaned and rubbed his face as the tall one shook his balled fists and bit his lips in excitement. "Oh boy oh boy! We are going to a mountain guys!" He threw his arms up and shouted loudly for all to hear. In a moment of synchronization, Eddy and Double-D responded "Yes Ed, on a camping trip." The two share a look of confusion before shrugging and writing it off.

"My pop is really cool to have paid for us to go, huh guys?" Eddy rubbed his shirt with his fist, looking pleased. "Your father is quite a reputable man for letting us go by ourselves. 'Or an irresponsible one' " Double D said to Eddy, then thought negatively to himself with a look of thanks. "It's all thanks to you, sockhead, if it weren't for helping Ed and me with our grades, this trip woulda never happened." Eddy boated, clapping Double D on the back. That made Double D light up, as it had always warmed his heart to receive praise. It also reminded him that in the few months after they had befriended the cul de sac kids that things were still looking up!

"English is one heck of a game of cribbage, guys," Ed remarked as he chuckled to himself, thinking of their shenanigans in English class. Eddy just smirked and chuckled with him "Anything with you lumpy is a heck of a time." Double D covered his mouth as he laughed in mirth "At least our countless adventures have told us so." The three boys had a good laugh as they thought back to their older days. It was fun to scam, Double D hated to admit, as it really challenged him and helped him grow.

Eddy remorsed the loss of his money, somewhat, now he and the Eds could do honest work for money instead of scamming people. Something his parents were extremely pleased about, as it increased their hopes that Eddy would not be a deadbeat like his brother.

Ed himself was just thinking about his baby sister, Sarah, and how she had become cuddly and sweet! She still ordered and slaved him around, but at least she wasn't so prone to her anger!

Double D himself was reaping the benefits of no longer being guilty by association. His skills as a boyhood genius and mechanical expert being used for more than the singular purpose of scams. It had all brought him a reputation that Eddy or Ed could never achieve. A hiking trip would be a nice divergence from the norm of the cul de sac. For better or for worse?

Still, as their bus rolled down the road to MT. EBOTT, with the sun high in the sky, the Eds knew their trip would be an adventure.

* * *

The sun was going down from its peak as the bus pulled into the MT. EBOTT station. The three boys hauling along various camping gear as they got off, Eddy throwing the bus driver his owed amount for the ride. "Well fellows, here we are!" Double D said with enthusiasm as they got off the bus. "MT. EBOTT station!" He was thrilled to get off the bus that Double D. Of course Eddy could only think one thing of the town at the station, "What a dump." his hands moving outwardly to express his displeasure.

The town looked like an old western ghost town, tumbleweeds and a total absence of people. The wooden structures and refinings of the settlement were also rotting and untended to. One of the buildings had a bird land on it. The ground shook, and crackling was heard before the construction began collapsing, and the birds flew off. The sound of a stray cat letting out a loud mreowrrr in response. Ed and Eddy flinched at the sight, but Ed was in thought.

Double D rechecked their brochure. "Well, this hardly matches up with the brochure." The brochure pictured the tiny town at Mt. Ebott as a getaway of sorts, and a popular tourist location. Ed, however, gasped suddenly and hugged his companions close as the bus took off. "This is the ghost town of Hades! " he pulled out a comic book and explained "Look! Once we enter this town, we will lose our souls and-"Eddy pushed Ed off of him "ED! It's just a dump! Look at it!" Eddy was gritting his teeth and was holding Ed's head in the direction of the town. Ed took a good long look "Huh?... Ahuhuhu." He smiled and stopped the argument there, believing in Eddy's words this time. He was let go of, and Eddy hmphed, wiping his hands.

"Are you going to the mountain?" A small boy with a flat -_- facial expression, a blue sweater with purple stripes, and brunette hair asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Eddy asked defensively before Double D interjected.

"Eddy! Don't be so rude! Ahem, excuse my friend, but yes we are!" The boy's facial expression didn't change as he asked.

"You DO know that those who go up to that mountain never return, right?"

"Never return?" Double D bit his lip and shivered lightly.

"No way." Eddy denied such a claim.

"Way cool!" Ed's mind was swimming with the possibilities of what it could mean. But there was also fear… This really could be the town of Hades!.

"It's true, it's why everyone's abandoned the town, those that go up to MT. Ebott never return." The newcomer insisted his point of view.

"Double D, he's making my armpits sweaty…" Ed 'Whispered' loudly to Double D, making him get a startled and disgusted expression.

"Perhaps he's right, Eddy? We don't want a repeat of the last time we went somewhere that was potentially haunted..." Double D's shaking legs gave away his fearful demeanor over the logical one he was trying to present.

"Get real guys! This town was probably a dump, so they made the mountain look scary to attract tourists!" Eddy complained aloud, his opinion making the sweatered boy dig a finger in his ears then walk off. He didn't want to get in a FIGHT over this…

"Ugh, what a start to the trip, crowded bus ride, we're the only ones that get off in a dump of a town, then we get told some stupid legend by a kid!" Eddy ground his teeth and shook a bit in rage before a cool minded hand landed on his shoulder.

"First of all, Eddy, we're still kids ourselves, secondly…" Sock-Head raised his finger and smiled, saying.

"We're not staying in town, we just need to take the trail, this way fellows!" Double D optimistically stated, his hands pointing towards the trail. Double D led the way, Eddy and Ed following and walking alongside him. Still, the thoughts lingered on their mind, why was the town for such a cool looking mountain abandoned? Was the legend really true? Why was the brochure lying or outdated? The thoughts quickly left their minds as 'the man with the plan' Eddy took out the map and planned his route.

"Alright boys, gather round, we're gonna use this as the landmark for our initial hike, and then we'll ford the river to…" Eddy's voice went on, the other two listening intently as they took patient instruction.

The hike was a long one, as Eddy and Ed wanted to have an impressive cliffside to rest on for the night. The trio making good time, as they used Ed's strength to break down many trees or rocks blocking their path. Eddy's go to attitude for plans and ideas leading the way to success, but not without Double D's calculating and critiquing intelligence.

"So, Eddy, why did you invite us to go on a camping trip?" Double D asked questioningly as they carefully crossed over a downed tree across a river. The climate of Mt. Ebott was very mountainous, and temperate, having many rivers originating from times long past. It gave their outing to the mountain's outlooks a very adventurous and discovery feeling. Eddy thought about it a bit, shrugging and stating "I guess I just wanted it to be like the old days, the three of us against the world! Hooyah!" Eddy stated loudly, holding his hands up before finishing off by jumping off the log and landing in style.

"Handsome! It'll be like the seasons before Eddy?" Ed questioned, jumping down and standing next to Eddy. "Not quite Ed." Eddy smiled, his facial features concealing a hidden secret. "Well let's not get ahead of ourselves gentlemen." Double D chastised, both boys turning towards him in confusion as he slowly climbed down from the log. "Nature is a lot more unforgiving and dangerous than the Culdesac kids, and I won't dare mention how!" He seemed a bit upset at the idea of what could happen. "Calm down there Mr. Ed vs Wild," Eddy smirked, holding Double D by his sock. The boy looking rather terrified as he held onto the base of it while Eddy held him up by it, afraid to lose it. "The rating wouldn't even allow it anyway!" He let go, Double D hmmning and looking peeved.

"Be that as it may…" Double D began, standing up and moving forward to take the lead.

"Yeah yeah, we'll be careful!" Eddy laughed it off and took into a run.

"Race ya to the camping spot Double D!" Double D look mortified before following, arms bent in front of him.

"Wait! Don't you leave me behind fellows!" Double D called out, Ed ended up winning the race as he came to their spot. The sky line's horizon was quite orange as the sun was setting.

"Woah! Big sun!" Ed laughed as he peered at it, sitting down and setting down all his stuff. Their heightened altitude and their close proximity to where the sun was setting, surely made it appear quite large in the sky. Double D came beside him and likewise said "It is magnificent, isn't it Ed?" The taller boy responded with "Not to mention a duck." Double D shook his head and smile in response, rubbing his own hands together. "

"Hey!" Eddy called out and approached from the back as he hauled his own stuff with a bit of the struggle "A little hand in setting all this up?!" the boy groaned out before he tripped and was crushed by his own large camping backpack. Ed, of course, took this call to action with ease, lifting up Eddy.

"Awww, are you okay Eddy?" The taller boy asked with a smile, Eddy crawling out from his backpack and looking a bit beaten up.

"Grand dadddddd, someone took off my bike chain..." He shook his head and let out a "Heyyyyy!" Of excitement as he peered out and saw the cliff. "This is the perfect spot, Double D!" He shot into the pack Ed was currently holding up, darted out of it, and unrolled his sleeping bag with a single snap and a cry of "hooyah!" With it set out, he lay down and put his arms behind his head.

"Getting comfy already, Eddy? Double D asked, coming stand by the smaller boy. "Sure enough, stretch," Eddy said while relaxed. "We still have a tent and fire to set up, Eddy." Eddy was a little bit more than content to lay back. Double D rolled his eyes and said, "Ed, don't help Eddy get up." Ed nodded his head, then picked Eddy up and set him down. "Great, that reverse psychology shtick stopped working after the first time we did it, Double D," Eddy grumbled, but nevertheless, helped pitch in setting up the single tent the boys would be sharing.

"Now let's go get some wood, my feet are killing me since we hiked up so high," Eddy grumbled and gestured for the duo to follow. They romped through the woods for some time, Ed carrying any suitable firewood they found.

"Ed! See anything in your direction?" Eddy called out, the boys splitting up a small distance to help save time, as the sun was almost down.

"I found a big hole guys!" Ed called out, "Come see!" Eddy groaned and went to go see, Double D making his way from the side.

"My! What a thrilling crag formation of the mountain fellows!" Double D exclaimed, happily coming by the boy's side and peering down with him. "It's a hole you two, what's the big deal even?" Eddy said, not paying attention to the vine that was by his feet, he let out a yell as he slipped forward anddddd plowed right into Ed's back. Ed, however, went nowhere.

"Yes, Eddy?" Ed turned around, seeing the boy fully tripped behind him. "Careful Eddy" Double D warned, "If it weren't for Ed being there, you could have tripped and fell in." Double D helped Eddy to his feet, and the boy looked a bit peeved. "Yeah yeah! Let's leave the stinking hole alone and go get that fire wo-hm?" The ground by their feet suddenly started shaking, and the boys looked at their feet, making noises of worry… Well except for Ed, he never seemed worried about actual danger.

"Uhh… is it too late to get off?" Double D said nervously before the ground gave way beneath the boys, and they fell wherever they may land. Their characteristic screams echoing throughout the mountains before they landed one after the other on top of each other… On a nice bed of flowers.

"Oh, my aching…-" Eddy started but was interrupted "Woah guys, we fell far." Ed pushed Eddy's head down as he got up, Double D falling off of him as he looked at the hole where faint glimmers of sunlight still poked through. "Urgh! Ed, you idiot! How the heck are we gonna get back up there?!" Eddy asked in a rage, pulling Ed by the collar of his coat to eye level.

"Got any gum, Eddy?" Eddy hmmed and checked his pockets, but Double D had meanwhile surveyed a point of interest.

"Gentleman, if I may interject, perhaps we could try… That way?" Double D smiled and pointed to a clear stony pathway and a pillared open doorway.

"I still hate it when you do that." Eddy lets go of Ed who falls and hits the ground. He just gets up with a laugh and follows Eddy, taking the lead with Double D by his side. "My, it is awfully dark, though... " Double D said worryingly, as they proceeded through the door. The boys walked through, eyes straight ahead, narrowing in on the flower in the center of the room.

"Howdy! I'm fl- woah." The flower rose an eyebrow as it looked at the three humans. "...Chara, are you being serious, right now? You brought THREE?" The flower laughed and then gave them a look of interest.

"Who the heck is Chara? We're-" Eddy was interrupted by Ed's loudmouth, oh and a large hug. "We are Ed, Edd, and Eddy!" The boy laughed as he hugged his friends extremely tight and close. "Ed, please, your grip!" Ed smiled and dropped the two on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Wow… You three are HI-LARIOUS, the underground is gonna have so much fun with you!" The flower smiled and said. "But, you gotta know how to protect yourself here, let me show you how it's done!" The Eds look confused before Eddy spoke up "We're just looking for the exit petal head, mind pointing the way?" The flower giggled a bit and said, "You're super funny, Eddy, you don't have a single clue where you are, do you?" Eddy groaned and facepalmed, looking at the flower after removing it, "You're a classic Einstein, where are we then?"

"Well clearly, you're in the underground." The flower answered, waving his body a little. It had a green stalk, with yellow petals, and a white bud with a smiling face and happy eyes. "Ugh! No, really? It's not like we fell down a giant hole." The flower's smile tightened, and his eyes seemed amused. "Wow! You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for." Eddy's head simmered a bit at that, but Ed patted his back and came to his rescue. "Do not worry, Eddy, for I too have wet the bed before." And with that, he launched himself at Flowey, the flower was caught off guard, and was snatched up by the boy, his roots exposed. "Look Eddy! I got the monster!" Ed seemed proud.

"Ed! You leave that Helianthus alone!" Double D said testingly, but he was interrupted by Eddy giving him a smack on the back. "Cool it sockhead, we just need to get some help, and then we'll put it down." Eddy smiled at the flower and said. "So, flower, let's get some exposition done!" The flower seemed to gulp at the thought, not liking the smelly Ed or the scheming Eddy at the moment.

* * *

"What a discovery!" Edd, or Edward, was quite excited about what the flower had told him. "An entire lost kingdom of monsters! Under the mountain? Eddy! We could be famous for discovering this!" Eddy raised his head from where he was laying, bored. "No fooling?!" Double D smiled "None at all Eddy! Might I suggest we go forward and validate the flower's claims?" The flower, now introduced as Flowey, decided to pipe up, "You should take me with you!" The boys looked a little confused at that, "I mean, you're going to need a tour guide, right?" Flowey smiled and said innocently.

"Well I… I don't see a problem with it." Double D said, but Eddy disagreed. He pulled Double D off to the side and whispered lowly "I don't trust this flower, Double D. I got a feeling." Double D considered it, he didn't want to be rude to Eddy, but… "It's just a nice looking flower, Eddy, I don't recognize it as a local species but-" Eddy interrupted shaking his head "No man! I'm getting some super bad vibes, like, my brother kind of vibes…" Double D furrowed his brow, crossing his arms and looking contemplative. "Your brother? Eddy, this flower doesn't act like your brother at all!" Eddy groaned and shook his head. "Just trust me on this, Double D, please."

Double D sighed and nodded his head, Ed in the meanwhile had been receiving whispers from Flowey. The two straightened up when Edd and Eddy cut their chatter.

"Sorry, Flowey, but we'll be on our way without you." Double D apologized and said, walking past the flower with Eddy.

"Yeah, real sorry, but we're a singular trio." Eddy lamely apologized as well, not really meaning it.

"A real three crusaders, right guys?" Ed hobbled along, leaning back as he ran and slowed to a walk as he followed his friends.

In the background, however, Flowey was not easily dissuaded. "One second! I just have to show you something." The boys gasped and groaned (In Eddy's case) as their vision blacked out. A red heart flashing in front of their eyes as it zoomed out, their surroundings of the black room seeming to stretch out. The boys stood in a line, evenly spaced away from each other, as flowey waited across from them. That same red heart that had consumed their vision appeared right where their own would be.

"What the-?!" "Oh my…" "woah way cool!" The boy's mixed responses rang outwards in confusion. Flowey, who was right across from the boys, smiled.

"Down here, monsters can sometimes stop you right where you are and engage you in a FIGHT!" He smiled in anticipation. "When you're in a FIGHT, your soul is the target, and it is in danger during a FIGHT." Double D paid great attention, as well as Ed, Eddy was just annoyed by the lecture. "In a FIGHT, your surroundings will change, or alter, to better suit your battling needs." Flowey stuck his tongue out. "No one likes to trip over a rock and break something while charging up a magic attack." The boys seemed a little perturbed by that, but Flowey continued. "Now, your souls are Verrrrrrry weak right now, because they lack a lot of LOVE!" The boys each did a kind of flinch at that.

Double D wondered if the complete absence of his parents were a reason his LOVE was only at 1. Eddy's fists balled and tightened at the thought of his brother being the reason he was at 1. Ed pondered the meaning of what the flower was saying entirely, rather than wondering the cause. Their thoughts didn't last long as Flowey continued.

"Don't worry though!" The flower winked. "There's a shortcut that can get you some love really fast~!" The boys nodded their heads and leaned in, intrigued. "...Down here, monsters can share love with people through little white, 'Friendliness Pellets'" and true to his word, little white pellets appeared beside Flowey. Eddy was eager to get some love, and Edd too was intrigued to see this develop. However, Ed was not so fooled.

"Double D, Eddy, something smells, and it's not my feet." The other two were a little confused by that.

"Ed, your feet always stink," Eddy commented, the confusion not leaving his voice.

"Just watch out, Eddy!" Ed responded with impatience, the boys were taken aback, but nodded. If Ed was serious, there was definitely something wrong. As the pellets came their way, they each did something different to dodge. Ed jumped over it completely with a cry of "up!". Double D stepped to the side with a word of "Sorry! No thank you!" Eddy himself ducked "Yeah, I've got enough love in my life." he said dismissively.

Flowey's smile vanished, and he said earnestly, "What's wrong, don't you tr-" Then he stopped himself and giggled, "No, of course, you don't." His smile turned sinister, his friendly eyes vanishing. "You're not STUPID, are you?" The Ed boys were obviously startled by the sudden change in Flowey's demeanor.

"No, we're not doing the ordinary intro, I'll give you an introduction to the underground you'll never forget!" Flowey laughed, vines erupting from the ground like whips, swirling around and ready to strike. The Eds recoiled and let out various exclamations of surprise and worry.

"Flowey's gone mad!" The Eds said in unison, coming to a conclusion together, as they prepared themselves for whatever Flowey had prepared next.


	2. Your Best Ed

"Your Best Ed"

"Double D! I take everything I said back! I wanna go home!" Eddy hugged Double D tightly as the boy likewise did the same.

"I can't say I told you so, because I precisely agree, Eddy!" The two screamed in fear as one of the vines came towards them!

"Begone demon of the Plantae realm! For I, Ed will defeat all monsters like you!" Ed leaped into action, tackling the vine and wrestling with it.

"Go Ed go!" Eddy let go of Double D, shaking his balled fists in anticipation and excitement.

"Ed! Be careful!" Double D fussed, fidgeting as he watched. His arms and legs uncontrollably shaking as sweat poured down his face.

"Ugh! Annoying pest!" Flowey remarked, his face grimacing and eyebrows tightening. Ed was flung against the ground, the ceiling, the walls, all leaving huge craters.

"Ooph! Ow! Ahhhhh!" Despite his apparent yells of pain, Ed was **DETERMINED** , because his friends were in danger! Eddy's inactivity vanished at this sight, his fists balling now for a different reason as he looked around, then ahahed!

"I'm coming. Lumpy!" Eddy leaped into the fray, brandishing a stick, and striking out at the vines.

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear…" Double D looked for a way out… The back road was a dead end, where could they go?! Then, suddenly, he remembered, the doorway! He had no idea where it went, but it was a way away from this fight!

"Gentleman! This way!" Double D slipped past the fight and threw both his arms toward the doorway to try to gesture them over.

"A little tied up right now, Double D!" The vines were wrapping around the boys, their weapons of choice proving very ineffective to the vines. So inefficient they were entirely wrapped up and physically holding the vines from crushing them.

"Allow me then!" Flowey grinned before swinging his vines, and the boys, directly at Double D. They detached with ease from the force and slammed right into Double D. Double D let out a blegh as he had his comrades thrown into him through the said doorway.

"Mnrgnmmm…" Eddy's eyes swirled a bit, drooling lightly. Ed was the first out of the pile. Followed by Double D who crawled out and stood up, looking at the stains all over his shirt and pants in disgust. Ed was more focused on his almost unconscious friend, picking him up by the collar of his shirt and yelling.

"Wake up Eddy! Or else we are goners!" Ed shook the boy, then when that didn't work, slapped him. Nothing, again, nothing, yet?

"Ed! I'm awake!" Ed gave him another slap to make sure.

"Aagh!"

"Is now the time for this right now gentleman!?" Double D was hunched over, his arms shaking as he gave the boys a look of dumbfounded intent. Their pursuer could have struck them down during the distraction but was just laughing at their shenanigans.

"Golly, this is going to be so easy, with your souls, I'll become the most powerful thing in the underground!" The flower's gleeful expression and approaching killer vines set the boys into an even bigger panic. All comedy vanishing for the moment, a blown out trumpet wheezed as they turned tail and ran.

"RUN AWAYYYYYYYYYYY!" The boys fled the fight, the dark room being left behind as the purple floors and walls of the ruins materialized around them. Their hurried footsteps and heavy breathing were the only sounds besides the crunching of stone as Flowey continued to follow them. A room with a tall ceiling leaves in the center of a duo of stairs that lead to another room being the eye-catching thing in the place.

"Quick! In there!" Eddy stammered out as he and his friends ran up the stairs… But, well, there was no door.

"What the!? Where's the door?!" A perfectly stone wall stood where an arch in the shape of a door was.

"It's a trap! The flower sought to corner us from the beginning!" Double D panicked and stammered out. Pulling his hat further over his head.

"WE ARE NOT LONG FOR THIS WORLD!" Ed bemoaned, turning to watch the doorway, as Flowey's insidious laughter echoed and followed them. Eddy was sweating bullets as he looked around the room, noticing the plaque on the wall to the left.

"What the heck is this?!" Eddy grimaced, looking about the room, but all he saw were some panels and a switch. Suddenly, the realization hit him.

"Double D! Hit the top row of those panels! Ed! The bottom row! Don't hit the other two!" Eddy's voice was loud enough to make their ears ring, but the boys stumbled and did as he asked. Eddy then pulled the lever, the wall opening, "Jackpot!" Eddy grinned despite the situation.

"Go go go!" Eddy commanded, and the boys ran through, but then grunted as they impacted what felt like a large solid wall, all smashing into each other making the sound of a doorbell, a cowhorn, and a wheezing cow respectively.

"Oh! You are…?" The boys all fell back in a pile. The furred woman in front of them's eyes going wide and her arms shooting out to try and grab them but failing.

"M-my apologies! I heard shouting and…- "The woman was interrupted by Eddy.

"Out of the way! There's a killer flower chasing us!" Of course, he stopped short once he realized who was in front of them. A fuzzy bleached white furred maternal-looking woman, with red eyes, was standing there.

"M-M-Monsters!" Eddy screamed aloud, hiding behind Ed and Double D.

"M-more?! I'm not ready!" Double D stood stock still, mind racing, what could this horrible creature have in store for them next!? If a flower was this dangerous, what could an anthropomorphic creature like the one in front of them do?!

"Children, please! I mean no harm! What is going on?" The three were having none of the rational explanation though.

"Get outta the way! We-" Eddy was cut short as the Goat Woman gave them what could only be described as eyebrows raised, and a furrowed look of disapproval.

"Please, explain, what are you in danger from, my children? I will protect you." The boys pointed back whence they came all stammering at once.

"There was a scary monst- It had huge vines that were like Green Seed in I wish I was a masked mum- It was an incredibly tall sunflower that measured exactly at-"

Meanwhile, the newcomer walked forward and peered into the room that they just came from.

"There's no one there, children." The goat woman turned back to them, confused. The boys were even more confused though.

"But, he-, we were!" Eddy tried to explain, but the woman smiled and just came close, rubbing their heads one at a time as she passed by them and headed back towards the door they just opened. The Eds looked down at themselves, minds racing, but the goat woman started before they got lost in thought.

"It was probably just a mean prank, my children, come… You are the first humans to have fallen down in a long time." She took a deep breath after finishing her sentence and gestured to herself.

"I, am Toriel, the caretaker of these ruins, and you are?" The Eds took a second to calm down, Double D looking on edge the most out of them. Eddy himself put on a face of confidence, while Ed put on a brave face and heartily went first.

"I am Ed, monster! We come in peace!" Ed punctuated his words by swinging his arms around his fellows and hugging them close. The motherly Toriel couldn't help but smile at his exuberant and loud words.

"Erm, I'm Edd, Ma'am. A pleasure to meet you despite the circumstances... Please let go of me, Ed." The stringy boy fruitlessly tries as Eddy pops himself out.

"Ngrhahhh!... Alright." Eddy dusted himself off, grumbling before he put on a cocksure smile and pointed a thumb to himself.

"I'm Eddy, and I'm the leader of this trio of ours." He grinned, though Double D rolled his eyes and actually got out of Ed's grasp, mainly because he had been let go.

"My my Eddy, been working on your vocabulary much?" Double D was quick to be sarcastic, a bit annoyed at not receiving Eddy's help in escaping from Ed. The motherly Toriel could only hold in a small laugh unsuccessfully, the three children would undoubtedly prove the most amusing of the children to fall here.

"Quite a commendable thing, Eddy. But let us not wait here for long." The monster's red eyes and warm smile brought order to the boys, and before long, they were in an orderly line following her. However, that did not mean they didn't have doubts…

"She's acting really nice for no reason… What's her deal?" Eddy frowned and whispered to the other two. Double D tapped his fingers together and watched the newcomer monster.

"Perhaps she's just a good Samaritan who happened upon us?" Double D suggested, Eddy, crossed his arms and looked at her back suspiciously.

"Wishful thinking, Double D, I bet she has some master plan for us." Eddy's brow furrowed, it just didn't make sense why she would be helping them… It's clear that human souls were incredibly valuable, why else would that flower have been so fixated on them? Was this monster just playing with them and waiting for a moment to strike when they were weakest?

"Aww, don't worry, Eddy! I, Ed, shall fight the monsters for you." He slung his arm around Eddy's shoulders, and the younger boy smiled… Before remembering who's pits were right in his face. He choked a bit on the stench before separating himself.

"R-right, good idea Ed, that last fight was just a fluke." Eddy's bravado, and Ed's declaration, quickly turned the tense atmosphere lighthearted again.

"So, would you say this trip got 10x cooler boys? Because I think it did, just imagine the treasure that could be down here." Eddy got a greedy look in his eyes and rubbed his palms together. Double D did a double take as he watched this sight, it was always Eddy and money, wasn't it?

"Let's keep a clear focus on getting out of here, Eddy." Double D walked past him, Eddy snapped back into focus.

"C'mon Double D, you're always excited about old junk." Double D rolled his eyes.

"Really? Is that all you think of me? I'm surprised." As the two Ed's bickered in the background, Ed was obediently pulling levers at Toriel's command. The wise aged monster was quite adept at watching multiple children...

"One lever, hold the onions!" Toriel was snapped out of thought and even mildly mortified, as Ed had pulled the WRONG lever. He'd pulled it so hard in fact, that the wall portion of it came with it.

"T-that's… The wrong lever, my child, I even labeled the r-right one for you." Toriel, of course, was gobsmacked, how did Ed…? Ed, of course, continued on as Toriel stared in bewilderment at him. The spikes retracted as he pulled the correct lever, and he dropped the part of the wall before continuing. Eddy, of course, couldn't help but laugh and follow him, it didn't cost him any money, so it was hilarious! Double D could only put his hat over his eyes, mortified, and going ahead to them.

"…I will have to change my methods." She made a nervous laugh/cry before walking after them and blocking the way forward. A dummy stood at the opposite wall and stared blankly ahead.

"Alright, now, children… Listen closely, please talk to the dummy." The Eds gave her a look of… What? Even Ed gave her a confused look.

"But a dummy can't talk, Ms. Toriel." He hmmed and looked at the Dummy.

"I know, but down here, you may run into other monsters who may FIGHT you. So… Stall for time, make conversation, I will resolve the situation peacefully." She averted her eyes and maintained her resolve, but Eddy got a cocksure grin and walked up to the dummy to talk to it.

"Hey there, Dummy boy, got any plans today that Eddy can smooth his way into?" Double D could only facepalm at Eddy's way of being smooth, but Ed suddenly laughed.

"The dummy just called you stupid, Eddy!" Eddy hmphed and glared at the dummy, Toriel meanwhile looked confused, A dummy couldn't speak.

"Oh yeah?! And what's your deal then? Too cool for me? Spill!" Eddy shook the dummy which wobbled in place, before it floated up, and slammed itself onto Eddy, embedding him into the floor. It then proceeded to float off, annoyed.

"Eddy!" Double D ran to check on Eddy, who was peeling himself off the floor. Toriel herself was horrified. The dummy had never done THAT before. It seems the Eds had a knack for trouble.

"Nghn…" Eddy groaned out in pain. Meanwhile, Ed watched the dummy go.

"Look at it go, guys!" IT floated back in the direction they came, but something struck Ed immediately that made him shiver.

"F-F-Flowey!" He ran behind Toriel, who held a hand up to her rightmost cheek in concern. She went looking, but nothing was there.

"…There's nothing there, my child." She sighed, these children… Proved to be tiring, she picked up the stunned Eddy and continued along into the next room. Ed and Double D sticking close, worried about their pursuer.

"There is another puzzle ahead… But do not concern yourself with it, I shall walk you three through it." Toriel smiled and led the way, walking through a spike-laden path with water at the edges of it. The spikes retracting as she walked along. The Eds were quiet, they felt anxious and afraid, but also lucky that Toriel was there… They entered the next room with relative ease thanks to her guidance.

"Now… My children…" Toriel started, putting Eddy down who had recovered by this point. He had an embarrassed blush and was quick to get in line with Ed and Double D.

"I need you to stay in this room by yourselves for a bit." The Eds, naturally, did not take it well. They immediately launched into an uproar about their pursuer, but Toriel was quick to silence them by holding her hands up.

"You will be fine, I am giving you three all something that will help you keep in touch with me should this 'Flowey' return." She dug in her pockets, and dug up three phones for each of them… They looked like old car phones, Double D eyed them as relics, Eddy with disgust, and Ed with ignorance.

"Thank you… We'll use them to call if we need anything." Double D was quick to thank her, the other boys nodding, Eddy reluctantly so. Toriel smiled, before heading forwards and leaving them alone.

"What the heck kind of phone is this?!" Once Eddy was sure she was gone, he started complaining.

"And why was she carrying three of them?" Double D questioned intensely, staring at his own.

"Why does the wind blow if we're underground?" Ed asked philosophically, disrupting the other two entirely as they stared at him. He then let out a laugh and broke his own train of thought, just silently waiting. Eddy fiddled with the phone, trying to call home or his parents, but the call wouldn't go through, not even ringing. Double D fiddled with it, making adjustments to his own. Ed kept watch, looking backward, the sinister flower there but not approaching. A smile on his face as he stared in their direction, he knew that they were alone with just HIM now.


	3. Ed Approaching

"Ed Approaching"

There was a tension in the air as thick as butter with Flowey's appearance yet again. He just stood there, and smiled, as if he hadn't tried to kill them moments ago.

"S-should we call Toriel, Double D?" Eddy whispered, backing up and bumping the boy genius with his elbow. His shoes making a soft slick as they slid across the ground.

"Oh, come now!" Flowey grinned and winked at the boys. Hearing Eddy's voice despite the whispers.

"You think that old HAG is going to believe you? She wouldn't have left you with me if she thought the danger was real…" The Eds gulped as they let that sink in. Could they trust Toriel to come running if they cried wolf? Flowey continued on.

"Anyway, I'm not going to kill you… In fact, it wouldn't matter if I did." The flower snarked, glaring at the three boys.

"What do you mean?" Double D bravely stepped forward and asked. "Moments ago you were trying to do so for our souls, correct?" Flowey looked to the side as if staring at someone, before glancing right back at the three.

"I mean what I mean, it wouldn't matter if I killed you. But, I feel like you're going to find that out anyway." Flowey said vilely, getting a gleeful expression.

"Down here, it's kill or be killed, and lots of monsters want you three dead," Flowey explained, but Eddy stepped forward next to Double D.

"They can try it! I'm not scared of some dumb monsters!" He pointed a finger at Flowey as if calling him out. Eddy was no fighter by any means, but he knew that they were especially good at running if they had to. Ed stepped forward as well, nodding and looking uncharacteristically serious.

"WE are Eds! And, our souls will not be taken minion of Evil Tim!" Ed knew he was strong, not exactly how strong, but that he was strong enough to protect all of them if he had to. Double D stepped forward to finish.

"Everything is possible if we work together as a team, and I know that by meeting Toriel, not only are we not alone but that you're wrong, Flowey!" Double D finished and pointed out to Flowey. He had to believe that they had allies down here, as the thought was too scary otherwise. But, he also knew that he could always count on his fellow Eds. They were his best friends.

Flowey lost his smile, just staring at the three. Whose souls had started to pulse and reveal themselves, even without being in a fight. All glowing red, red like…

"There it is, that's that Determination that superseded mine!" Flowey laughed, the boys, they had just overwritten his own save file, and they hadn't a clue.

The Eds in the meanwhile showed no fear. Their first encounter hadn't gone well, but, together, Flowey wasn't going to stop them! But, he just looked even more excited and gleeful at their declaration.

"Fine, if you're so determined, go find that waste of space. She'll be the test." Flowey said, speaking to the Eds, then himself. "And I can't WAIT for the results!" And then, he was gone. The ground cracked where he had left, a simple hole just resting where he once was.

There was a big exhale between all three Eds as they sat down and slumped against each other.

"That was scary, guys," Ed admitted, fiddling with his hands. Sarah may have beaten him to a pulp, but she'd never been so weird and confusing while doing it!

"No kidding." Eddy wiped sweat from his forehead and tried redialing his parents, but he got a no signal beeper. He gripped the phone tightly in response.

"Ugh! These phones must be broke!" Eddy was about ready to toss the brick he called a phone before Double D grabbed his hand.

"Not quite, Eddy. Toriel's number rings fine, strangely enough." He held up his phone, which now had three more antennas and what looked like a radar built into the side of it. Double D continued speaking.

"So my educated guess is that we're too far underground to reach the surface world, even with my modifications." Eddy nodded, listening.

"No luck just waiting for someone to pick us up, huh?" Eddy looked down, a bit disgruntled. His feet were going to be killing him by the end of the day.

"I'm afraid not. And, with the danger Flowey suggested, perhaps we should just wait for Toriel." Eddy didn't really like the idea, but he also didn't like any of the stuff Flowey was blabbering about.

"It's okay guys!" Ed smiled, and hugged his friends again all together!

"AS long as we are three and not four! Three and not two or one, then we are Ed, Edd, and Eddy!" Ed cheered and hoisted the boys onto his left and right shoulder. His arms were more than capable of raising the two up there. Double D, of course, was uncomfortable and made a strange type of eugh in response.

"Hehe!" Eddy smirked and pointed ahead. "Straight ahead then, monobrow!" Ed grinned and marched on. "Roger Wilco, Eddy!"

"I fear for our sanity by the end of all this." Double D remarked while holding a hand over his face. Worried and a bit uncomfortable that they were disobeying Toriel's orders.

But, the Eds marched on and came into another dirty leaf covered room that was decaying from time and lack of care.

"Messy messy messy…" Double D remarked, sighing and looking about. There were leaves everywhere, and nobody had bothered to maintain the conditions of this place.

"Don't get your hat in a twist sockhead." Eddy grinned before his eyes settled on a strange monochrome frog. Its head bobbing from side to side as its body was wrapped around by a cape that had three triangles on it. Eyes blinked from the shadows under its coat, and its mouth seemed to frown at them. It was also only a bit smaller than them in size.

"Coolllll…" Ed remarked, staring at the monster.

"Ribbit, Ribbit. (Excuse me, humans.)" The frog spoke through croaks at them. The Eds stupefied as the croaks somehow sounded like words!

"Well, there's another mystery to the world…" Double D remarked, putting a hand to his head and trying to keep his composure.

"Yeah yeah, what do you want frog? We're kind of busy here." Eddy remarked, pointing and hmphing with impatience. Getting over his initial surprise quite quickly.

"(I have some advice for you for battling monsters.)" The Frog continued, shivering a bit in discomfort. The Eds too had a bout of distress, knowing how great advice about battling went last time.

"(If you act ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them. Then they might not want to battle you anymore." Ed listened with rapt attention, Eddy failed to conceal a yawn, and Double D nodded, following the logic.

"(If a monster does not want to fight you, please, use some MERCY, Humans.) Ribbit." The Frog gave his last ribbit and stared at them silently.

"Geez! Sounds like basic common sense to me." Eddy hmphed, but Ed raised his arms and began to shout.

"Do not worry, Amphibian! For I, Ed shall ensure every monster be spared our wrath!" The Frog seemed pleased with Ed's response.

"Ribbit (Good. My name is Froggit, humans. You may find more of my brothers ahead. They will not harm you but beware, there are bullies in these ruins.)" The Froggit finished, then hopped deeper into the ruins. Taking the downward road and making the turn eastward.

"Goodness, will all our encounters with monsters be so strange?" Double D remarked, unable to fathom why the monster would be explaining such a simple concept as ending a fight.

"Well, they've been underground for ages. Some must be as dumb as Ed here." Eddy clapped Ed on the back as he spoke.

"They speak with fists, not intellect." Ed concurred, making Eddy pause for a moment at the thoughtful look adorning his face before it slipped back into ignorance. Eddy facepalmed and gave him a concerned look.

"We gotta get you outta here Ed. This cave air is rotting your brain even more." Eddy took charge, electing to follow the upward path rather than the downward. Heading through a wide-open stone doorway that entered another leaf crusted room. But, there was a prize in this room, a bowl of candy!

"Jackpot boys!" Eddy grinned, moving forward to dig his hands into the bowl and scoop it all up. But he was cut short as something snapped hard against his hand and made him shout in pain.

"Yowch!" Eddy rubbed his hand to try and ease the pain while Double D pointed to the sign by the bowl with the ruler that snapped against his friend's finger.

"Eddy, the sign says to take one! And, I happen to know that you're literate!" Double D chastised him and wagged the ruler.

"Oh boohoo! The sign told me not to do some-Hey! Ed!" Eddy shouted, pointing at the boy who had already dug into it during the distraction.

"Mrmmf?!" Ed shouted, having eaten some of the candies with their wrappers still on.

"Share some for me, you idiot!" He shoved the taller boy and sent him flying. A loud slam echoing through the halls of the ruins as he hit the wall and left a sizable imprint of himself in it. While his shoes got wet from one of the passing streams at both edges of the room.

"Gentlemen, please! We are all allowed to take one!" Eddy ignored Double D, looking through the candy bowl for more than the small candies. Launching bits and pieces of candy across the room as he dug for his prize in a calculated frenzy.

"What kind of candy bowl is this!? Where the heck are the jawbreakers?" Eddy shouted in anger. The anger turning to satisfaction to confusion as he finally found one. It was so small! Smaller than his finger!

"What is that?" Double D said, at last, coming over by Eddy to look at the small packet of candy.

"It says it's a jawbreaker, but there's no way, it's puny!" Eddy said in confusion. Examining it and turning it over in his hand.

"What is it? I can't even see!" Ed returned from his imprint in the wall and shoved both Eds down into the ground to look at the "jawbreaker." "Ahhh… Yep, this is clearly for babies, Eddy." Ed concluded. Eddy was quick to push both of his fellow eds away and hold up the jawbreaker to his eye for another critical view.

"It's a rip off! Free candy including jawbreakers but it's the smallest jawbreaker in the world!" Eddy growled in frustration. Throwing the jawbreaker against the wall. The small candy thudding loudly and causing a sploosh as it hit the water and sunk into its depths.

"I must admit, it's certainly some kind of crime for our glorious jawbreakers to be downsized in such a way." Double D admitted, all the boys having a moment of silence for their favorite treat.

"Forget this room. Come on boys, we're supposed to be leaving remember?" Eddy put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room casually. Ed giving the candy bowl one last look before following. Double D procuring one distinctly flavored candy from the container and putting the lid back on before following. Together, the Eds made their way back into the room where they met the Froggit, then into the direction he hopped off to.

The slight walk was cut off shortly though. The Ed's hairs stood up, and there was this feeling of alarm that rang through them. Almost like an exclamation point was hanging above their head as the background turned pitch black. Their hearts exiting their chest's as they gasped. This was the beginning of a battle! Expectation raced through them, but it was all for naught as what they faced… Well, it was probably the most pathetic thing any of them had ever seen.

The enemy, identified as "Whimsun" was floating very slowly above the ground. Having moderately-sized bug-like wings with rather wimpy looking legs, A ghost-like body with small toothpick arms. Antennae that hanged from his head, and sad slanting eyes with his mouth in a position where he looked like he was about to sob. This monster would be their first actual fight.

"What…" Eddy said just in complete disbelief. This thing challenged them to a fight? It looked wimpier than Jimmy! And, that was quite an achievement in Eddy's opinion.

The monster sniffled and muttered something lowly, probably an apology, before a wall of butterflies erupted on both sides to the left and right of the Eds. Strangely enough, said butterflies made no move to attack them. Just floating in a wall by them.

"…Is this the monster's might?" Ed said confused. Usually, there was a battle cry, and mash of weapons! Emotion! Blood and gore! But, this monster wasn't even making an attempt to attack truly.

Double D sighed and looked at the poor thing, walking towards it and trying his best to console it.

"Now, now, I'm sure there's no need for a fight, um, is there anything we can do to he-" but the strange creature flew away sobbing at the first word. The background returning to full color and appearance while Double D stood in shock.

"Huh, you know, I think Flowey was totally punking us earlier," Eddy said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. This wasn't even the FUNNY kind of burst into tears moment. That thing just seemed… Hopeless.

"I have to admit, that wasn't how I thought our first fight with a real monster would go." Double D stood shocked at the monster's reaction. Monster… Was it right to call them that? It was the name they had chosen, but only Flowey had really acted as the word implied.

"Where do you think it went?" Ed asked, peering around the room for where it might have come from. Eddy, however, was done asking questions and was ready to get moving. He began to speak.

"Let's just keep going boys, we've got an entire underground to go through, and I intend to make it out in record time!" He snapped a finger and pointed forward while looking back at the two. His fellow Eds snapping to attention and recognizing his call to action. The trio forming up again as they went deeper into the ruins. Realizing from their encounter with Whimsum that this would not be their ordinary type of adventure. Or, any kind of experience they'd ever been on.


End file.
